Virtualization in information processing systems allows for multiple instances of one or more operating systems to run on resources (or components) of a hosting computing device (“host”). Virtualization is typically implemented by using software (e.g., a virtual machine monitor, or a “VMM”) to present to each OS a “virtual machine” (“VM”) having virtual resources, including one or more virtual processors, that the OS may completely and directly control, while the VMM maintains a system environment for implementing virtualization policies such as sharing and/or allocating the physical resources among the VMs (the “virtualization environment”). Each OS, and any other software, that runs on a VM is referred to as a “guest” or as “guest software,” while “host software” is software, such as a VMM, that runs outside of, and may or may not be aware of, the virtualization environment.
VM(s) may run on one or more hosts. Further, each of the VM(s) may run under a respective OS which may or may not be different from the OS of another VM. Resources of the one or more hosts may need to be configured for the VM(s). For example, the network interfaces (NICs) of the one or more hosts may be configured by a network administrator through a user interface.